


That Thing We Do At Tim Horton's

by badficromance



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Bad Art, Deliberate Badfic, M/M, deliberately bad art, far from the crime, moving in circles, running with so little time, we met in Montreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badficromance/pseuds/badficromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That thing Διονυσος and Ganymede sometimes get around to doing, when they get off their lazy asses and go outside. Hey, Montreal is HOT in the summer, okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Thing We Do At Tim Horton's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liviania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/gifts).



> Jesus was my co-pilot with this one, but he's not in the archive so I didn't add him as a co-author.

Dionysus: Hey, so, do you want to go to Tim Horton's? Do that thing we do?  
Ganymede: Y'know, what I really want to do is work at Timmy's. They have some sweet-ass cups there. SWEET ASS CUPS.  
Dionysus: Maybe you can grab a job application on your way out. I'll pour some wine in the coffeemaker, distract everyone. You hop behind the counter and grab the donughts.  
Ganymede: SWEET.  
Dionysus: I want twenty-seven honey cruellers.  
Ganymede: ASS CUPS.  
Dionysus: All right, we've got this.  
Ten minutes later:  
Ganymede: I like it when you taste like sugar, man.  
Dionysus: I taste like honey crueller. And wine. Don't forget the wine, man.  
Ganymede: I have two applications, if you want one? Pentheus just handed them to me. Or, his hand handed them to me. Dunno where the rest of his body was. Said he'd be happy to have me join the team.  
Dionysus: Was this before or after you nicked the 'nuts?  
Ganymede: Nah, it was before, man. Definitely before.  
Dionysus: You might have to apply to a different Timmy's.  
Ganymede: You might be right, bro. You might be right. Man, but they had some sweet ass cups there. A lot of sweet ass cups at that Tim's.  
Dionysus: I'd roll up your rim.  
Ganymede: Aw, I know you would, man. That's why you're the best. Get those honey lips of yours over here.  
Dionysus: Honey crueller lips, man. Honey crueller.  
THE END

Oh, yeah, except for this: 


End file.
